pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ojciec fanatyk przetworów owocowych
Mój stary jest ogólnie bardzo rozsądnym gościem. No chyba, że chodzi o przetwory owocowe. Od kiedy przeszedł na rente, znaczną część swojego życia podporządkował robieniu dżemów, powideł, kompotów, konfitur i marmolad. Niektórzy zbierają znaczki, niektórzy wędkują, a on napierdala słoiczki w ilościach hurtowych. Wszędzie gdzie tylko się dało posadził jakieś krzewy i drzewa owocowe, nawet u dziadków na wsi, 25 km od nas, dokąd zresztą jeździ prawie codziennie doglądać jak rosną. Cała piwnica jest zajebana słoiczkami. Nie mówię, że mi z tym źle bo lubię sobie ojebać kanapkę z dżemem albo marmoladą. Jednak to co on czasem odpierdala to wykracza poza granicę normalności. Ostatnio siedzimy w domu i oglądamy jakiś film w telewizji. Właściwie to on ogląda bo ja drzemię po pracy (studenciak here, dorabiam wakacyjnie na magazynie). Wpada w pewnym momencie sąsiadka i od progu drze ryja “JANEK CUKIER W EKO PO DWA ZŁOTE”. Stary aż podskoczył. “To pewne?” “Czekaj, zadzwonie.”Kobieta dzwoni do sklepu i potwierdza cenę. Starego widzialem tak nabuzowanego ostatnim razem jak sobie nowe wiertła kupił. “Co młody, pojedziemy po kilka kilo cukru?” Nie wiem po chuj on się mnie pyta skoro decyzja została podjęta już w momencie kiedy usłyszał potwierdzenie, że faktycznie jest po dwójce za kilogram. Pakujemy się w samochód łącznie z sąsiadką, która też chce się zaopatrzyć w cukier. Parkujemy pod eko, pod samym plakatem z promocjami. Na plakacie czteropak harnasia po 8.99 i kilogram cukru po 1.99. Stary podjarany, mówi że całkiem zapomniał i jeszcze musimy zahaczyć o bank. To pewnie z podekscytowania. Wycofaliśmy i podjechaliśmy pod lokalny oddział jakiegoś pekao czy innego millenium. Ja już wiedziałem, że to będzie kurwa katastrofa. Poczłapał tam i wrócił po 20 minutach. Lekko podkurwiony ale dumnie trzyma plik dwudziestozłotówek gruby na kilka centymetrów. Pewnie nie chcieli mu tak rozmienić, ale chuj. Wracamy pod eko. Wysiadamy, stary mi rzuca drobne, mówi “weź dwa wózki’. O chuj, będzie jeszcze gorzej niż myślałem. Wjeżdżamy do sklepu. Zaraz za bramką stoją palety z cukrem. Staremu oczy lśnią w blasku jarzeniówek. Jakby kurwa zobaczył bramy raju. Mieliśmy szczęście i jakimś cudem nie było jeszcze ludzi bo byłaby napierdalanina jak o karpia w lidlu przed wigilią. Na cukrach stoi taki stojaczek z tabliczką “cukier biały, cukropoljanuszex 1kg 1.99” a poniżej dopisek “10 kg na osobę”. Tylko to doczytałem to ryknąłem śmiechem, patrze na ojca, kurwa zbladł momentalnie. Ciekawe co teraz wykombinuje. Patrzy na mnie z grobową powagą, “pakuj po 10, będziemy robić okrążenia”. Żenadłem kurwa tak jak nigdy wcześniej w życiu. No ale chuj, chce się dżemiki wpierdalać to trzeba się czasem poświęcić. Wrzuciłem staremu 10, sobie też (bo jak już mówiłem, stary jest na rencie i jest hmm no stary, dlatego nie jest tak sprawny jak kiedyś), czuję się jakbym wcale z roboty nie wyszedł. Jedziemy do kasy, wszystko fajnie. Skasowane, zapłacone. Podjeżdżamy pod samochód wózkami, stary otwiera bagażnik swojego paseratti w wersji combi. Załadowane 20 kg, jedziemy dalej. Zrobiliśmy jeszcze tak kilka okrążeń i w starym coś pękło. Wkurwił się jak stonoga po wyborach i mówi do mnie “ładuj mi ile wejdzie i sobie też”. W sumie to bardziej mi odpowiada niż tak dymać w kółko jak mały samochodzik. Jeden wózek prawie załadowany, a baba ze stoiska z mięsem przyczaiła co odpierdalamy i się drze “PANIE CO PAN?! PO CO PANU TYLE CUKRU?!” Stary odpalony jak 150 bo nikt kurwa nie ma prawa stawać między nim a dżemikami “PANI KURWA, JA PÓŁ TONY BORÓWKI MAM, 100 KG PORZECZKI, 600 KG BRZOSKWIŃ I 300 KG GRUSZEK W TYM TYGODNIU MUSZĘ JESZCZE ZROBIĆ! PANI MYŚLI ŻE CO JA, HERBATĘ KURWA SŁODZĘ?!” tak oto zakończył tę dysputę a my z 160kg cukru jedziemy do kasy. “Panie Janku, ja pana błagam…” ale stary nawet jej nie słuchał, on miał plan. Widziałem to po nim. “Pani Halinko, zrobimy tak, widzę, że pani ma tutaj kilówkę, to będzie pani po kolei kasować każdą dziesiątkę, a my po kolei każdą będziemy płacić. Ludzi w kolejce nie ma to możemy postać”. Widzę, że jej się to nie podoba ale nasz klient nasz pan kurwa czy coś takiego. Stoję z wózkiem wypchanym cukrem po brzegi i czuję, że cierpnę ze wstydu. Zapadłbym się kurwa pod ziemię jakby mnie ktoś znajomy zobaczył. Na szczęście stary sprawnie płaci 19,90 za każdą dziesiątkę. Pik, klik, 20 dla pani, 10 groszy dla pana, pik klik, 20 dla pani, 10 groszy dla pana i tak w kółko kurwa mać. Ale wreszcie skasowane, zawiezione i załadowane. Tyle to jeszcze nie koniec bo w bagażniku jest jeszcze miejsce. Stary robi dokładne obliczenia, do bagażnika wejdzie jeszcze 220 kg, a jakbyśmy tak jeszcze złożyli siedzenia to jeszcze jakoś koło 460 kg. Ja pierdole czemu kurwa przyczepki nie wziąłeś. Cieszę się, że nie powiedziałem tego głośno, bo jestem pewien, że zabrałby się i pojechał po tą jebaną przyczepkę. W międzyczasie jacyś ludzie też wbijali na zakupy, brali przy okazji cukier, ale normalnie. Nie w ilościach takich jak stary. Jak on widział, że ktoś z palet podbiera to prawie białej gorączki, pierdolca dostawał, bo mu nie wystarczy kurwa, za mało cukru ma jeszcze. Wtedy w samochodzie mieliśmy kurwa spokojnie pół tony. Kolejne okrążenia z cukrem po sklepie, znowu wózki zajebane cukrem ile wlezie. Znowu stanie przy kasie, pik, klik, 20 złotych dla pani, 10 groszy dla pana, ja jebie. W końcu, wreszcie ten festiwal spierdolenia ma się ku końcowi. Samochód zapakowany po sam sufit. Stary przepuścił tego dnia blisko 3000 zł. Kupił jakoś 1500 kg. PÓŁTOREJ KURWA TONY JEBANEGO CUKRU. Sąsiadka wzięła tylko 20kg, stary ją wyśmiał. Skończyło się na tym, że wyciągnął przednie siedzenie i tam też wpierdolił cukier. Tym sposobem ani dla mnie ani dla sąsiadki nie było już miejsca w samochodzie i zmuszeni byliśmy zapierdalać na nogach przez 3.5 kilometra. Kobieta targa 20 kg cukru a ja przedni fotel z passata, który z resztą ledwo jechał z takim obciążeniem. Najlepsza jednak ze wszystkiego była zadowolona mina mojego starego, cukrowego barona, kiedy odjeżdżał dumnie wiedząć, że dzisiaj to on jest górą, że to on wygrał z systemem i wszystkimi kurwami, które tym cukrem miałyby słodzić herbatę. Kategoria:Pasta Kategoria:Fanatyk